


Fantasy In My Pocket

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, uses japanese names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, if I did return to being a kid once again”, Kasumi began.</p><p>“What would you do?” asked her daughter.</p><p>“There's a person I'd like to see again,” she said.</p><p>“Eh? Who?”</p><p>“But I don't think I'll ever see him again...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy In My Pocket

**Author's Note:**

> So have you ever seen the very first Japanese trailer for Mewtwo's Counter-attack/Mewtwo Strikes Back? It's pretty strange. It features scenes from the movie, but also scene's that aren't, showing what appear to be an older Kasumi, Voyager (the blue haired woman who worked at the pier) and a little girl in a park. The song that plays over it is Fantasy in my Pocket, the third Pokémon ending theme and probably my favourite, it's just beautiful, just go and listen to it.
> 
> Anyway, Fantasy in my Pocket is about a woman telling a child about how she wishes she was young again. One verse is about her young love. So that, combined with the fact that a Pikachu appears in the end of the trailer inspired this Pokéshipping/SatoKasu fanfic. I hope you enjoy (also I'm not even going to try and explain why Kasumi and Voyager are friends, as I feel it would come across as blatant exposition/I have no idea what I would write so just make something up).
> 
> Disclaimer: Pokémon/Pocket Monsters, Fantasy in my Pocket and the characters belong to Nintendo, Game Freak and in the case of the song Suzukisan or more specifically Sachiko Kobayashi (who also happened to voice Voyager). Although I did give the little pink-haired girl a name, Sachiko as a nod to the singer of Fantasy in my Pocket. 
> 
> Also, this fic barrows heavily from the lyrics of that song, which obviously I did not write, Akihito Toda did.
> 
> Note: This fic uses Japanese names. Kasumi is Misty, Satoshi is Ash, etc. I'll put all names in the notes at the bottom.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was setting, causing the sky to glow a vibrant orange. The park in Hanada City was filled with the sound of Pocket Monsters or Pokémon if you prefer, and children giggling and a red head named was sitting under a tree with her blue haired friend.

“Isn't it beautiful Kasumi?”

“Huh... oh yeah it is, Voyager.”

“I'm going to get something.”

“Uh, okay.” Kasumi was confused but didn't say anything further. She watched Voyager walk down the hill and her eyes fell on a young girl.

Kasumi's daughter Sachiko was talking to a young boy. She overheard their conversation.

“I'm going to be a top coordinator!”

“Oh wow, Yuki, that's so cool.”

“So...”

“Yuki! We're going.”

“Coming Mom... bye Sachiko.”

“Bye!”

The pink haired girl walked back to the top of the hill.

“Mama, that was Yuki, he's in my class. He's nice.”

Kasumi giggled, “I'm sure.”

“He wants to be a top coordinator!”

A sudden flash of brunette wearing a bandanna popped into Kasumi's head and she sighed wistfully. “That's nice.”

Sachiko smiled.

“I'm going to get ice creams

Suddenly, a question crossed Kausmi's mind.

“Hey Sachiko, what are your dreams for the future?” she asked.

“Getting all 151 Pokemon!!” was the answer.

“Oh wow, that's my dream too!” Kausmi giggled.

“Eh? But you're a grown-up. That's weird.” the girl cringed.

“What, I can't have such a dream?” Kasumi faked a crest- fallen face.

“Well, you can, but...” Sachiko never finshed her sentence.

“So, what other dreams do you all have?”

“Hm, well, another of my dreams is...” she paused for a second, before saying, “I want to grow up quickly!”

“Eh? Why?

“Because I want to!”

“Isn't it fun to be a kid?”

“But... I want to try being a grown-up somehow.”

Kasumi laughed. Kids, always the same. She remembered wanting to grow up quickly but now it was the complete opposite.

“Then I'll tell you my dream next, I want to return to being a kid once again” she said.

“Eh? Why?” Sachiko asked.

“Because I want to!” she replied.

“Even though it's great being grown-up?”

“I wonder if I can't become one, even for a day?”

“No turning back.”

“Aw, you're mean...

The pair sat in silence again before the youngest began musing aloud.

“If I did become a grown-up...”

“What would you do?” Kasumi finished.

“I would go play with children!” Sachiko replied.

“I knew you'd just go play,” her mother rolled her eyes.

“But I would also go work a bit!” she stuttered.

“Well, if I did return to being a kid once again”, Kasumi began.

“What would you do?” asked her daughter.

“There's a person I'd like to see again,” she said.

“Eh? Who?”

“But I don't think I'll ever see him again...”

“Oh! Your first love!”

“Bingo.”

Kasumi looked to the sky, sadly. Yes, her first love, how she wanted to see him again. His silly grin, his wild hair, his rare hat... his passion about his Pokémon and his dreams.

She hadn't heard from him in years. She presumed he was in seem far off land, training, battling, aiming to be a Pokémon master. He always told her how much he wanted to, how much he had to!

Kasumi missed him with all he heart and wished she had told him how she felt when she had the chance. But she was never going to see him again.

She began singing a song, a favourite of her's that she heard when she was a child.

“Long ago, when I was still a child... I put lots of treasures in my pocket... Even now, I still peek at its face sometimes!”

“Could that be... Pikachu?” asked Sachiko not realising it was just song. Even so, her Mother laughed at the mention of that particular Pokémon.

“Well, what do you think? “

Leaving her daughter with that question, she looked down a Voyager coming up the hill with an ice cream in each hand.

“There,” she handed Sachiko one, “One for you,” then Kasumi, “and one for you!”

Sachiko grinned, instantly licking her ice cream “Oh, thanks, Voyager-chan!”

Kasumi blinked. “Voyager-san, you didn't have to get this for me.”

“Kasumi, he always say that! You work so hard I feel that you at least diserve an ice cream.

The red head looked up to her friend and smiled, “Thanks, Voyager.”

A few minutes later, the ice creams were finished and the trio were watching the clouds. While Sachiko commented that the clouds looked like Pikachu's and Jigglypuff's, Kasumi looked at her friend. Voyager had helped her a lot with raising Sachiko, since Kasumi and Ziggy broke up before she was born. Sachiko saw her like an aunt, or even a second mother. But no matter how much her friend was there for her, she could never fill the hole in her heart left by her best friend...

“Hey, Mama.”

“Huh?”

“Have you got any stories about your first love?”

“Uh...” Kasumi stuttered and blushed, before one crossed her mind. “Long ago, I wanted to give him a handmade present I kept in my pocket. My face always got all red...” she smiled, a bittersweet look in her eyes.

“So did you give him the present?” her daughter asked

“Well, what do you think?”

Soon, the sun was almost completely invisable and it was time to go. Kasumi, Sachiko and Voyager walked down the path, arms linked. Kasumi looked at the families still in the fields. She noticed an oddly familar looking couple with a child and a Meowth. However, she didn't notice a man and a Pikachu standing at the top of the hill. The Pikachu smiled and ran down the hill.

“A Pikachu!” yelled Sachiko. The electric mouse lept into her arms and licked her cheek. “You're so cute!”

“I'm sure I've seen that Pikachu before...” she muttered. Suddenly she heard footsteps and turned around. No, it couldn't be.

But it was. He looked different sure. He had lost all the baby fat and was taller, more mucular, more mature loking. But it was undinably him.

“Satoshi...”

“Kasumi!” before she could react, Satoshi had ran over na pulled her into a hug. “I'm so glad to see you again!”

Kasumi was stunned, but soon her classic temper struck. “What do you think you're doing?” she pushed him off of her. “You vanish for years and just show up here like nothing happened! Even Kenji hasn't heard from you for a couple of years. How could you do that? I thought we were best friends!”

“We are, Sumi-Chan.”

“Don't call me that! Best friends don't leave like that. Best friends visit, write leters, call! Satoshi, do you call any of your friends? Takeshi? Kenji? Haruka? Mataso? Or any of the others that came after? Do you just leave us and ignore us? Do you care? Satoshi, do you care about me?” by now tears were in her eyes. Sachiko walked over, Pikachu following her.

“Mama.”

“Pikachu-Pi.”

“Oh, uh... this is my daughter, Sachiko.”

“Oh, congratulations. Who's the lucky...” before he could finish Kasumi gave him a death stare and he knew it was best not to ask.

“Kasumi, maybe you and Satoshi should talk in private?” asked Voyager.

“Uh... sure...” she grabbed Satoshi's hand and pulled him behind a tree.  
“Voyager-chan is that Mama's first love? Why is she so angry with him?”

“Please, Kasumi let me explain,” he paused and sighed, “I've been an idiot. I should have visited you. I should have called. I care about you more than anyone in the world. I'm back in Kanto to take part in the Indigo League again. I've gotten so much better, I came second in my last league and I think I can finally win. While I was on my way back home, I had to switch planes in Jouto. While in the airport, I bumped into my friend Hikari. It turns out she had been travelling in Jouto and was going back home to Sinnou. We got talking and she told me to visit some of my old friends when I got home. When she said old friends I knew I had to visit you. I know I can't make it up to you in a day, but just give me a chance.”

“Satoshi, you've matured a lot,” she smiled, “And yes, I'll give you a chance. I love you too much not to.” Suddenly her eyes widened and she clapsed her hands over her mouth. She had meant to say “I've missed you.”

But all her worries faded when Satoshi said, “I love you too.” The pairs lips met in a passonate kiss, but they were soon interupted by the sound of giggling. They pulled apart, blushing to see Voyager smiling and Sachiko and Pikachu giggling.

“Mama's first love finally came back.”

“PikaPi, PikachuPi!”

Kasumi smiled, “Hey, the sun's set. We better be getting home.”

Kasumi clasped Satoshi's hand and the group walked into the starry night, happy.

_Children of old, children of today_   
_Inside their pockets at any time..._   
_Whether they be boys or girls..._   
_Inside their pockets they all have -- a Fantasy!_   
_Lan-lan-lan-lan-lan-lan-lan la-lan_   
_La-la-lan, lan-lan-lan la-lan_   
_Lan-lan-lan-lan-lan la-lan_   
_La-la-lan, lan-lan-lan la-lan_

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that! It's funny, I though my next Pokémon fanfic would be a gameverse fic-I had a bunch of ORAS related ideas, but then the SatoKasu bug hit me. Don't worry Hoeun will get some love soon! Also as for the names, Kasumi is Misty, Voyager is Miranda, Satoshi is Ash, Zippy is Rudy, Takeshi is Brock, Kenji is Tracey, Haruka is May, Mataso is Max and Hikari is Dawn. Oh yeah, and the regions are exactly what you think they are ;)
> 
> Yes, there was a little Rocketshipping/KojiMusa hint in there!


End file.
